


Under The Table

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jonerys, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: She had just taken a sip of her red wine when she felt the contact of his coarse fingers on her inner thigh. She felt her skin tingled, jolts of electricity through her nerves down there, all bundling up into her centre. His whole hand grabs at the flesh and pinched and teases, her mind suddenly full of him.Really, now… while we’re having dinner with my brothers?!----------------Modern AU - Jon and Dany are having dinner with her two brothers when Jon's hand begins wandering.





	1. Hands That Roam

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday, time for another one shot and yes, it's filth. 
> 
> Hope y'all thirsty hoes enjoy!
> 
> Shannon Xx

She had just taken a sip of her red wine when she felt the contact of his coarse fingers on her inner thigh. She felt her skin tingled, jolts of electricity through her nerves down there, all bundling up into her centre. His whole hand grabs at the flesh and pinched and teases, her mind suddenly full of him.

_Really, now… while we’re having dinner with my brothers?!_

“Not now” She mumbled so quietly that her two brothers who were in conversation with each other over the lasted sporting result, arguing over a refereeing decision, did not hear her. But Jon did, and Daenerys swore she could feel his smirk as he sat next to her.

_You are an arse sometimes, Jon Snow!_

Jon, ignoring what she said, began to lightly run his fingers up and down the milk like flesh of her right leg. Dany flinched, her thighs instinctively closing together around his hand to try and stop the sudden heighten of sensuality in her skin. Her body was going to betray her, she knew it. It always did.

“I read your paper on the Shakespeare and how he was a very modern man for the age he lived in, Jon. I have to say it was very eloquently put” Her brother Rhaegar spoke as he sipped his own wine. “What got you so interested in him as a cultural figure anyway?”

Daenerys had gone quiet, hoping that her brother’s sudden questioning of his work would distract him from the ‘work’ his hand was doing. She knew if he did not stop, sooner than later her knickers were going to be soaked for him. But she’d been wrong, his hand, despite her thighs clamped around him, continued to grab and touch her fleshy hamstring. _This is not happening at the dinner table with my two brothers_ , she had to believe this.

“A love of the Much Ado About Nothing film, the one by Kenneth Branagh” Jon chuckled. “My father used to show me this film every night at one point. I demanded it I guess, and then I’d read the screenplay and fallen in love with storytelling through words. Shakespeare was a master of his craft and his work shows for that time he was a modern man”

As they spoke on their favourite lines from Much Ado, Daenerys had never focused so hard on a glass of wine. She swirled it in her glass as his hand crept up closer and closer to her sex, her heartbeat thrumming frantically as it struggles to understand what to do. She should close her legs tighter, she knows this… _but it feels so good_ … She knows what she should do, but what does she want to do?

_Screw it._

She parts them slightly, not much but enough to give Jon a little more access than he did have before. He took advantage as she finally gives into him. She feels his fingers slide over the front of her panties, damp with want and shaking with need. She glances at him out of her peripherals, he’s smirking one again.

“Beatrice shows how forward thinking he is for a modern man, yes she ends up marrying Benedict in the end but it’s not without her coming to her own decision about how she feels for him. It’s not her mind being made up for her, and that while literate is littered with characters like this, Shakespeare really got it” Rhaegar agreed, Viserys nodded too.

Daenerys just smiled, she couldn't focus, her head was getting a little woozy. His three fingers were rubbing over her covered entrance, she was gripping onto the wine glass so hard she was sure it was going to break it. It was either that or cum all over Jon’s fingers and possibly her brothers dining chair.

_Yeah you haven’t thought this through Daenerys, cum all over his fingers and you’re found out. You’re a screamer and you know it you dirty bitch..._

“Are you alright, sister?” Viserys asks, his brow arched as Daenerys’ own expression was one of intense regret.

Daenerys eyes widens, not from his questions, but at the exact moment he ask if she was okay Jon decided to slid her panties to one side and began rubbing her soaking wet pussy. She could held but part her legs a little more, instinctively needing him inside her. “Y-yeah, just feeling a little warm in here”

Jon stops for the smallest of second, as if he’s finding Daenerys torment funny. _You’re not going to find it funny when I fuck you at your father’s house tomorrow night, Jon Snow._ She was promising herself she’d get him back, she had too, it wasn’t fair that he did this to her body and he knew it.

Viserys didn’t say anything else then, just continued asking Jon questions about his current play he was writing. Jon was very creative, particularly with words. In the bedroom, he could make her cum just from dirty talk and now as his fingers press harder into her folds, she’s remembering their most recent encounter. There had been talk of fucking her blindfolded, while she was on her weekly phone call with her mother, in her office on her desk…

_Fuck me, Jon. I need you to fuck me now._

But he couldn’t, desert had only just finished and they were compelled to stay at least another hour. Plus who was to say that they’d make it to the house before he took her as his and fucked her roughly. She hoped he’d do it from behind, spanking her ass while he nailed her pussy. She always came when he did that… You always come when he does anything!

As her mind turned filth and her brother’s voices were sounded out, he slid a finger inside her. It took everything she had not to moan, him doing so with ease as he slick cunt allows him inside her so easily. The next thing she remembered was the conversation turning to the mild heatwave they were having and all daenerys could think about was the heatwave in her panties happening right that moment. “It has been so… humid”

Daenery side-eyed Jon as his voice was laced with sarcasm and smugness. She sat up straight, in an attempt to not draw attention to herself, but her cunt just seemed to arch into his fingers more. Her sudden need to come there and then was a red light, particularly when he stuck a second finger inside.

“My dear b-brothers” Daenerys stated, a preted yawn coming along to aid her in getting out of the house quick enough to the point where Jon could finger bang her in the car. “I’m feeling a little tired, we’re going to go if that’s alright”

“Of course” Rhaegar said none-the-wiser, but Viserys raised an eyebrow and had a little smirk on his face to suggest he knew exactly what she wanted to go for. She avoided his stare and turned to Jon who looked confused at Daenerys sudden control of the situation. Her hand pulled his fingers out of her allowing her to scoot the chair back and breathe due to the sudden relief.

_That was a close call…_

It was a matter of minute before they said their goodbyes and left the house to get in the car. The boys waved them off and she watched them disappear out of the rear view mirror. She leaned her head back and sighed deeply, her loins still on fire from the promise he gave her earlier.. “You’re a fucking ass, Jon Snow”

“I’m not that bad” He chuckles, the gruffness making Dany even wetter. “Shame you’ll have to deal with all that yourself now. You stopped me halfway through, I’ll let you finish it”

“You will not” Daenerys growls, her fiery temperament coming out in snarls. “When we get home you will fuck me or you’ll be sleeping on the sofa all week! I mean it, Jon!”

“We’ll see” Jon smirks and Daenerys wonders why she ever married the prick. Then, she had a wild idea. He always gets her off by just talking. And yes he was driving so she couldn't get too wild. But she could firmly put him in his place to let him know exactly what was going to happen when they walked through the front door.

_I’m so wet because of you..._

“You are going to fuck me, Jon Snow. And you’re going to do it over and over until I come on every surface… you’re going to fuck me so good that I can’t walk tomorrow. And when I’m sat on my office chair at work, it’s going to hurt. And every movement is going to remind me of your cock inside me” His grip on the wheel tightened as she spoke and she couldn’t help but wonder if his pants also had tightened. It didn’t matter, they didn’t live far from Rhaegar’s house and soon she would be feeling it inside her.

Her phone dinged to momentarily distract her from the situation ahead of them, but when she read it, her suspicions were revealed to be true. Make sure you’re using protection… _Unless you want to give me a niece or nephew then go ahead! Vx_

Daenerys usually would feel mortified, but she did not care. They were seconds from the house, and she had the keys in her hand ready to open that door. They didn’t even have Ghost to worry about, the husky was at Robb’s for the weekend. “You’re going to scream my name, Dany”

“I’m counting on it” Daenerys enjoyed this, it was her turn to smirk. And as they pulled into the driveway of their victorian styled four bedroom house, Daenerys was almost willing to jump out the car before the ignition was turned off. Her passenger side door swung open and she stepped out into the cool evening air. Her panties were soaked and so as she walked up to the house, neighbours curtains twitching an all, she began taking them off before she got the key in the door lock.

“Someone’s eager” Jon chuckled in the street as he locks the care up. “Mrs. Arryn will be watching you waving your knickers around in the street”

“Shut up and get inside me” Daenerys grumbles as the door swings open and she begins to unzip her dress from the back. She throws the keys at him and hears the click of the door. Then, the lights come on and she shimmies herself out of her dress. As it falls to the floor, she takes her bra off and throws it behind her. Walking into the living room, her heels still on, she climbs onto the sofa and just watches Jon as he goes to sit on the chair and turn the TV on.

“Don’t feel like it, babe” He sighs.

“Oh no you don’t!” Daenerys grabs the remote out of his hand and turns the TV back off. She throws it to the ground and leaps on him with vigor. Their mouth clash and she throws every emotions she’d felt while he fingered her at the dinner table into it. He hand scrambled to undo his trousers to which he began chuckling.

“You’re insatiable” He laughs.

“Thanks” Daenerys replies. “Now fuck me, please”

“Well at least you said please this time” Jon snickers. He undoes his own belt, the button and the zip of his jeans following. He lifts his hips up and Dany pulls the trousers down. His pants follow shortly and his cock spring free. She’s always surprised by its size when her face is this close to it, but without even remembering a condom she goes to climb on it. They were married after all, they both did want a child so Daenerys decided not to bother. And Jon didn’t seem to remember in this moment in time so she went with it.

He was inside her within seconds, her back on the wooden floor of the living room, legs spread as far open as possible while he pounded her cunt with ferocity. Daenerys arched her hips into him and her back with it, her head flung back and her  arms above her head. She was panting and moaning with a fever she’d not felt between them in weeks. “Oh fuck, yes!”

“Gods Dany, you’re so wet” Jon says through gritted teeth, his cock plunging into the depths of her cunt all the while. Their bodies were soon sweating, the heatwave mentioned earlier in the evening meant they were wet, and skin was sticking together. It was satisfying her, but she wanted it rougher and so, putting her hands on his chest she pushed him away. He pulled out of her, his cock red and hard with want.

Dany rolled on her front and stuck her ass in the air, wiggling it for Jon to enter her this way. She felt his hands grab her hips and his member submerge into her hidden depths once again. It felt like a tighter fit in this position and instantly her back arched to let him all inside her. “Mmmm harder”

He did as he was told. He started this and he damn well needed to finish it. She was almost like a dog in heat how she was behaving, her inner wolf coming out. If she’d have said this aloud Jon would’ve laughed, his family were known as the wolf pack. Maybe she was becoming one. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes._

Her mind was filth now. “You like that, Dany?”

“Yes, oh fuck” She was feeling his nails dig into the soft and sensitive flesh of her hips. It heightened the experience, her mouth became a bed of vulgar language because of it. “God Jon, you’re so fucking big. You’re gonna fucking rip me… oh shit I can feel you in my stomach… mmmm yeah, fuck me”

“Shit Dany” He dug in harder, slamming himself into her, their skin slapping and sticking from the heat. “You’ve got such a pretty clam, it’s so red and wet. All for me, are you all wet for me, baby girl?”

“Mmm yes” Dany mewled as her eyes began watering. Jon, being rough with her like she wanted, pusher her face into the floor as his landed either side of her as he piledrived into her. Daenerys body was going to get floor burns, she could feel the pressure from Jon on top of her, slamming into her with as much force as he could muster and between the wooden floor which made her skin stick to it.

“Dany I’m gonna come, all over you back you my dirty little slut” Jon almost snarled and Daenerys was surprised.

Her walls clenched around his dick, her own orgasm ripping through her body as she began to ache all over. He continued to thrust even though her cunt had seized up and she’d gushed everywhere. He lifted himself off of her and spanked her ass nine or ten times in a row as he pulled his red and bulging dick out of her sore pussy. Daenerys looked over her shoulder and saw him jacking himself off the last few seconds before he spurted all over her back.

Daenerys collapsed on the floor, a wave of exhaustion taking over her every muscle. Jon fella to the side of her. Their eyes found each other and they smiled. Jon kissed her forehead sweetly. “I’m sorry for doing it at your families house”

“Viserys knew” Daenerys sighed causing Jon to go wide-eyed. “And it’s okay”

“Not really okay if he knew…”

“It is okay though” Daenerys smiled to herself.

“Is it?”

“Yeah, because I’m gonna suck your dick at your parents house tomorrow”

Jon paled.

_I am your dirty little slut  after all, Jon._


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys laughed easily, oozing confidence as she sipped on her third glass of wine. Oh did she have plans for Jon… She couldn’t disappear under the table and do it, it’d be way to obvious even with the table cloth. She’d have to somehow get him to come on a walk with her. 
> 
> //
> 
> Daenerys gets revenge for the assault on her hotspot the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it, part 2 for this story! (No more after this, I promise you!)
> 
> So we had Jon teasing Dany at dinner with her brothers, prepare for Jon to get the blow job of his life at his father's house. 
> 
> Lmao I just had to write this!
> 
> Shannon X

“Excellent nosh, Mr. Stark” Daenerys crooned, her legs crossed under the table this time as so Jon’s wandering hands couldn’t take away from the evening she was enjoying without orgasming in front of family. Jon had not been relaxed all day and evening, worried about the promise she’d made him the day before. 

_ Yeah, because I’m gonna suck your dick at your parents house tomorrow… _

That’s what she’d promised, a scathing line to make sure he knew his place in their relationship. Of course, she’d said parents, and even though Jon’s mother was no longer alive, his father and his wife Catelyn treat him like their own which was difficult given Jon was born while Catelyn was nursing their other older son, Robb. But everything had been forgiven and forgotten on that front. 

“Thanks, Daenerys” Eddard Stark smiled, his fingers rubbing his temples. This was a sign  that all his children were taking a toll on him, particularly that of Rickon who was still only fourteen and was acting so much like a teenager it actually was uncanny. “Call me Eddard, you’ve been with my son for six years now I think we’re at that point”

Daenerys laughed easily, oozing confidence as she sipped on her third glass of wine. Oh did she have plans for Jon… She couldn’t disappear under the table and do it, it’d be way to obvious even with the table cloth. She’d have to somehow get him to come on a walk with her. 

_ Perhaps we can go look at his old bedroom, I’ve been dying to see what young Jon was into… _

Daenerys felt a smirk befall her face, she side-eyed Jon, a glint in her eyes as if she was going to pounce on him. He looked scared, he should do. Daenerys cleared her throat after he last sip of the wine before announcing she was going to the bathroom. 

“Excuse me, I won’t be a second” She smirks at her husband to be and sashays off to the downstairs bathroom where she could set her plans into motion. She could feel his eyes on her as she left the dining room and walked the hall to the bathroom. 

As her heels clattered on the wooden floors, she opened the bathroom and locked it as so no one could enter. Breathing deeply and regaining her confidence, she opened her skirt and shoved her hands down the front to assess the situation. She was soaking at just the prospect of him. Taking her hand out and washing it in the sink before towel drying it, she smiled to herself.

_ Let’s have some fun… _

She took her phone out of her pocket and undid her blouse a little to show of her bra before taking a selfie, one without her face in it, with just her half covered breasts in the opened blouse. The picture was perfect and so, making sure she sent it on snap to him only and not onto her story, she then turned the video on… 

The thought of him opening that photo and getting harder at her state made her even wetter, and so turning the video on she put her hand down the front of her knickers and pressed against her moist and hot flesh, she didn’t moan in the video, in fact she left the sound off, but she wanted him to need a blow job badly, to need her. 

_ You could be wearing a trash bag and he’d still want you… _

She slid a finger inside herself as her thighs clamped around her hand to ease the urge within herself. Her thumb applied pressure to her clit, circling it a little as she tried to get something going. A little moan escaped from her mouth, it was ill-advised. 

If she was caught fingering herself in Jon’s family downstairs bathroom, she’d never hear the end of it. But thinking about what she was going to do to Jon and what he’d done to her the night previous was something she needed to release. She shut her lips firmly together as the intensity and slickness increased. She could feel the release coming, she was on a clock. 

If she was any longer than five minutes altogether they might get suspicious of what it was she had been doing. She could’ve always blamed that her monthlies were in town and she’d had to sort herself out, but she highly doubted that would check out _. Don’t think about that, think about Jon’s cock sliding in and out of your tight cunt, think about how much of a dirty slut you are, think about him taking you on your lounge floor… _

She came, intensely. It took all over her energy not to scream out she hand became damp and her knickers too. Her breathing was erratic and she looked a mess in her reflection. A mess which Jon caused. 

After a few minutes, she closed the video and sent it to him. She tied herself back up and tucked herself into her skirt once more before washing her hands and exiting the bathroom like nothing had happened.  _ Dirty slut, you’re a dirty slut Daenerys Targaryen.  _ Daenerys sighed before smirking cheekily. _ Yes, but I’m Jon’s dirty slut _ , the other voice in her head argued back. As she re-entered the dining room, she noted Jon’s eyes were dark and full of lust. The sisters were chatting animatedly, Eddard was having a full blown argument with Robb and Catelyn was staring intently at her glass of wine. 

She slid back into her seat and poured herself a glass of wine. She saw Jon looking at her out of the corner of her eye, wild and longing for her to be naked this moment. _ I told you, Jon Snow. I told you that I was going to do this to you. _ Robb spoke out suddenly. “Jon, can you settle this for us? Father says that Casterly FC are going to beat Dragonstone United this weekend”

“Ummm, I would…” Jon was uncomfortable, Dany had succeeded. His cock was probably hard as bullets right now and Dany found a chill going through her system to know that she’d caused it, her actions affected him in that way. “I’d agree”

Robb grumbled as Eddard smirked and thanked his son for backing him up. Dany didn’t care for sport, but she couldn’t get away from it. Her brothers talked about it, Jons family talked about it, but she’d much rather listen to Sansa and Arya’s conversation about whether culottes really were fashionable or not or listen to Bran talk about conspiracy theories.

However, she did none of those things. What she ended up doing was a mirror of what had happened to her the night before. As her left hand swilled the glass of wine before she chugged a load down, her right crept under the table and smoothed over Jon’s jean covered thigh. 

He physically seized up. 

Dany tried to not look triumphant, but when you had a man this putty in your hands, who’s cock is so hard and threatening to spring free of it’s restraint, she couldn’t help but feel happy. Her hand slid over the aforementioned member just to confirm its current state and it was indeed, pulsating hard. 

“Sansa, did you end up dating that french model?” Daenerys sparked a conversation to distract herself from what she was doing. The two girls who had been discussing fashion turned their heads her way, the ginger in question flushing redder than Dany’s ass when Jon had spanked it the night before.  _ That’s not a normal thought to have at the dinner table with family, Daenerys. _ The situation was just mental. 

“Only a few times, nothing serious” She meekly smiled, the twenty one year old suddenly stuttering as if she’d suddenly become cold. 

“So a quick tango and nothing else then?” Daenerys laughed causing Sansa to go bright red, arya to cackle her head of and the boys to all look uncomfortable. Daenerys rolled her eyes. As she spoke, her hands rubbed quicker across Jon’s bulge, his hand clamped tight on her wrist to try and stop her. “I get it, I was like that before I met Jon. Man after man, even a few girls too”

Jon froze, he always hated it when she spoke on past exes, he’d go all angry face and get jealous. It was always the first step before a hardcore fuck between them; he’d try to claim her. But tonight, she’d be dominant, she’d suck his dick upstairs and not let him finish and when they’d get home she’d fuck him so hard that she couldn’t walk the next day. This only happened three or four times a year, but when it did it was glorious. 

“Didn’t you day a former boxer?” Arya asked, almost enjoying the jealous look on Jon’s face. 

“Yes, Khal Drogo. Heavyweight, not bad either. He used to beat his opponents within the first three rounds, all of them. I ended up breaking it off when he put someone in a coma” Daenerys nodded. 

“Sounds like an ass if you ask me” Jon grumbled. There was giggling from the two girls who started laughing and teasing him for being a jealous puppy. Daenerys took her hand off of his crotch then and just let him sit there while she spoke about different exes she’d hard to the girls. There was Daario, a vegan lady killer who she found out had been cheating on her with seven other women, there was Jorah, the older man she’d briefly slapped with and there was Doreah and Irri who she’d had her wild women only days with. 

“The things they could do with their tongues, no man would ever be able to do it, I swear” Daenerys pretended to put on the act she was a little drunk. The Starks wouldn’t get angry at her for turning the conversation a little more inappropriately if she was a little drunk. She wasn’t though, she was fully sober and it was all part of her act. “It’s a little hot in here”

She could feel the intense energy pulsating off of him, he wanted her so badly. You can have me, follow me upstairs and I’ll show you....

“Dany, go and sit out on one of the balconies, you’ll feel a little better with some fresh air” His father spoke as if it was the break from the dining table she needed, the excuse she needed. And they’d willingly let her go. And now, as if it had been decided from the off this was what needed to happen, she stood up and pretended to wobble a little before she turned to Jon. She chose her words carefully. “I feel a little… woozy. Come with me so I don’t fall up the stairs”

Jon’s facial expression was one of ‘you calculating little bitch’ and Dany knew she’d won. It filled her with glee and giddiness that she’d executed her plan brilliantly and all he had to do was say yes. He wanted to say no, she could see it in his eyes that he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of winning, but he was hard and in need off release. “Sure”

Everyone was laughing still at the girl threesome story Dany had told so they didn’t really think twice about Jon taking me upstairs, which was thankful because none of them followed us. As we left the dining room and shut the door behind us the music and chatter did not cease. Dany wiggled her butt as she walked up the stairs before making a beeline for Jon’s childhood bedroom. 

“You’re in such trouble” Jon warned from behind her. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Daenerys innocently sighed as the door to his room swung open to reveal a collection of sport posters and a small bed. There was a Balcony to his room though, so she opened the doors and stepped onto it to look out beyond in the vast countryside. She heard a clicking sound behind her, he’d locked the door. 

This one action switched the control before Dany could do anything about it. 

“You know exactly what I mean you naughty woman” He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck intensely. Daenerys pretended not to be fazed by just staring out at the view in front of her, she needed to gain control once again. But she had lost it, it was his turn now and they both knew it. “Turn around and get on your knees”

She obliged, facing him as she bent down and put her bare skin on the concrete of the balcony floor. He undid his buckle and zipped down his jeans before shuffling and letting his cock springfree of it’s restraints. It hit Dany in the face, she always forgot how big he was, no matter how many times she’d had it inside her. She licked her lips. 

“Suck it” He demanded. Dany, a twinkle in her eye and a flutter in her cunt took his cock in her delicate hands and began licking the head as she looked up at him. Her eyes never left his but she opened her mouth and took him in it whole. She gagged when it fully hit her throat. She made noises to allow for more of him, tasting salty as his thick member stopped her airways briefly. They both wanted to be quiet, but it was going to be difficult. “Fuck, Dany you’re such a good little girl”

She smirked as much as she could, conveyed her happiness with her eyes as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft and played with his balls with her spare hand. She couldn’t talk, but her panties were soaked now. She was going to wait, she was going to make him wait after a bit of sucking his dick, but she didn’t think she could. If she wasn’t so occupied right this second, she’d drop her knickers and make him take her then and there. 

“Onnghghgahgh” That was all Dany said as she gagged all over his cock, her saliva lubing him up the only respite in the assault on her mouth. Jon was thrusting into her mouth now and grabbing handfuls of her long blonde hair to keep her in place. Suddenly, he thrusted all the way in her mouth and stayed there for nearly twenty seconds. When he pulled back she took him completely out of her mouth so she could breath. “Oh shit! Jon!”

“Sorry, was that too much?” He said unsure if Dany liked it or not. She responded by shaking her head and putting him back in her mouth, this time she sucked harder and at double speed, bringing his end out of him as the friction built and she could taste his precum on her tongue. Jon once again couldn’t help but thrust into her mouth as he tensed up, his undoing arriving quickly. He filled her mouth, salty and bitter but still good as he pulled himself out of her mouth. “Fuck, Dany that was amazing”

She purred as she got off of her knees dizzily and held onto the railings for support to help her breath a little. She swallowed all of him inside her and opened her mouth to show him. He called her his good girl before taking her over to his childhood bed where he sat her down on it. “What are you doing?”

“My turn” He smirked before pushing her skirt up to her hips, opening her legs and pushing her damp panties to one side. He inspected her a little at first before his tongue got to work gently. As soon as it touched her hot folds her breathing jumped and she gasped in ecstacy. 

“Oh, Jon… yes!” His tongue flickered at her clit, fast and furious as it assaulted her pussy. She’d already been wet from the sudden need to have him inside her but now it was evident that all he needed to do was kiss her down there and she’d be on her own precipice. “Stick… stick a finger inside me, please” 

He obliged this time, his index finger and his middle finger sliding inside her with ease, her heat warming his fingers up. She felt the intrusion on every level. It rendered her non functional. And he knew it, and he loved it and now suddenly, having sex at the family homes was seen as something they needed to do more, it added excitement to their lives. 

It was only five minutes before she came and they both sit there for a few minutes contemplating what they’d just done. Yesterday, he’d fingered her at her brother’s house. Today, he’d done the same at his family's house and she’d given him a blow job. 

“I think we need to not do this again” Jon laughed. 

“I hope you mean at our families’ houses and not ever because you can do what you just did to me anytime of day” She smirked as she pulled her soaked knickers back up and straightened herself up in Jon’s mirror. 

“Of course, my dirty little girl need to be more family friendly” He said kissing her on the cheek. 

“Shouldn’t be so attractive then” Dany shrugged. 

“Of course it’s my fault” His gruff accent chuckles. 

“Always” Dany winked as she kissed him back. 

What a pair they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments for the second part of this two-shot!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Shannon Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments, it means a lot!
> 
> Shannon Xx


End file.
